


Movie Night

by StanleyKasbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone is Alive Except Georgie Denbrough, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Movie Night, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Tangled (2010) References, the losers are 16/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanleyKasbrak/pseuds/StanleyKasbrak
Summary: The Losers have been having a weekly movie night for years now,  its a nice way to hang out and relax after a long week of school and stress. This week they all agree on watching Tangled! But what if some of the movie hits too close to one of the losers?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic I have ever completely written and finished so I hope you like it!!

Every Friday night since the summer they met, the losers met up at one of their houses, most of the time at Richie’s because Maggie and Went were the best parents and loved the losers and having them over. This Friday was no different, the losers were all laying in the Tozier basement trying to pick out a movie. They all decided at least that they would pick a movie Eddie hasn't seen yet since his mom doesn't let him watch a lot of movies.

“Come on guys! Let’s watch something new! I say a horror!” Richie called from the loveseat, next to him sat eddie curled up under Richie’s arm. To their right Bev and Ben sat on the other love seat, on the left sat Mike on the chair and in front of all of them, Bill and Stan sat on the ground. 

“We w-watched a horror last week Rich, I say a-action!” Bill called from the floor, leaning into Stan as Stan blushes from the contact.

“I say Disney but we should let Eddie pick! He hasn’t pick in awhile!’ Bev said looking over at Richie and Eddie. Eddie looks up from where he’s focused on Richie’s hand playing with his fingers quietly. 

“Huh? Oh yeah- Disney sounds nice!” Eddie’s smiles at the rest of the losers before going back to playing with Richie’s hand. Richie looked down at his small boyfriend and smiled. Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie’s head. “Disney it is!”

After about twenty more minutes of arguing which Disney movie to watch, Bev finally suggested to watch ‘Tangled’. Richie was about to suggested a different movie when Eddie spoke up over all the bickering. “What’s Tangled?’

“What? You haven’t heard of Tangled?” Bill gonna look up shocked. The rest of the losers look over in shock while Richie just pulled eddie closer while looking down at Eddie with mixed emotions.

“No..So what? It’s just a movie.” Eddie said defensively, pouting while crossing his arms over his chest. Richie smiled down at his boyfriend who currently had his arms crossed and frowing, rubbing his arms to calm him down a small bit. Eddie leaned into the touch and looked up at Richie and nodded thanks before focusing back on Richie hand. 

“Tangled it is!” Mike said as he grabbed the remote and turned the movie on.

The movie started off great, everyone was enjoying the movie.Bev and Richie were singing along to the songs and smiling along. Eddie smiled along to the movie enjoying everything so far. Until one song came on, “Mother Knows Best”.

‘ _ Trust me, pet Mother knows best,  _

_ Mother knows best _

_ Listen to your mother _

_ It's a scary world out there _

_ Mother knows best _

_ One way or another _

_ Something will go wrong, I swear”  _

As the song continued, Eddie started to feel more and more uncomfortable listening to the lyrics. Richie looked down at his boyfriend as he felt Eddie tense up against him. Eddie’s eyes stuck to the screen, wide, sitting more upright than before when he was relaxing against Richie.

“ _ Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! _

_ Mother's right here _

_ Mother will protect you _

_ Darling, here's what I suggest _

_ Skip the drama _

_ Stay with mama _

_ Mother knows best” _

As the song continued Rich slowly started to understand Eddie tense up more and more. Richie tighten his grip on Eddie and pulled him closer watching Eddie trying to control his facial expression and seem relaxed. Richie looked around the room to see if any of the other losers picked up on Eddie behavior, as he looked around he noticed none of the others picked up on it and not wanting to bring attention to Eddie as Richie knows how much Eddie hated that. Richie pulled Eddie slowly back till he was pressed against Richie again and he slipped a hand into Eddie gelled hair and slowly start to work the gel out that Sonia made Eddie wear. Eddie always told Richie that he just didn’t like his curls and wanted to hide them but Richie knew that Sonia makes Eddie wear it wherever because Eddie curls look just like his father.

_ “Don't forget it _

_ You'll regret it _

_ Mother knows best” _

As the song finished out Eddie relax more into Richie hold still more tensed than he was originally. Eddie turned so his head rested against Richie chest and brought his hand to his mouth and started to chew on his nails. A habit he picked up over the years that his mother hated as the shorter nails could get infected and Eddie had a habit of picking them too short causing them to bleed. Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie forehead as he brought Eddie closer.

As the movie kept going Eddie relaxed more and more, only tensing up when Mother Gothel talked. Eddie was enjoying the movie quite a bit, smiling around to “I have a dream’, laughing while Bev and Richie sang along and Richie did his best (worst) Flynn Ryder voice along with the movie.

It wasn’t till Mother Gothel’s second song came on that Eddie got nervous again. As the song started, Eddie watched the screen with wide eyes and his grip on Richie’s hoodie tightened. 

“ _ This is why you never should have left _

_ Dear, this whole romance that you've invented _

_ Just proves you're too naive to be here _

_ Why would he like you? Come on now, really! _

_ Look at you, you think that he's impressed? _

_ Don't be a dummy _

_ Come with mummy _

_ Mother” _

As she sang Eddie’s eyes grew wider and his breath slowly picked up a little more. Richie looked down concerned at Eddie, Richie dropped his hand from Eddie’s hair and brought it down to rub Eddie’s back as Eddie kept his eyes locked onto the screen.

_ Trust me, my dear _

_ That's how fast he'll leave you _

_ I won't say I told you so _

_ No, Rapunzel knows best! _

_ So if he's such a dreamboat _

_ Go and put him to the test _

_ If he's lying _

_ Don't come crying _

_ Mother knows best” _

After the song ended, Richie kept rubbing at Eddie’s back till Eddie breathing slowed back down and he relaxed against Richie’s chest. 

As the movie wrapped up and started to end Eddie was smiling again as the happy ending was indeed happy and Mother Gothel was gone. Richie looked down at Eddie, who was still a bit tensed and worried it seemed as he was biting his nails again. Richie looked around the room and noticed the popcorn bowls were empty, taking his chance of speaking to Eddie alone he spoke up.

“Seems like the popcorn bowl is empty! I’m gonna refill it for us, come on Eds let’s go” Richie said as he was getting up and pulling eddie with him. Richie grabbed the bowls with one hand and Eddie’s hand with the other. “Put whatever on, keep the Disney theme going though!” Richie said as he was walking away with Eddie. 

As they are going up the stairs to the kitchen,Eddie spoke up. “I’m gonna go to your room and steal a hoodie, i’m super cold is that alright?” Eddie asked looking up at Richie. Richie smiled at his shorter boyfriend noticing the goosebumps on his arms. Richie brought Eddie into a tight hug.

“I’ll go grab you one, you start the popcorn baby.” Richie said,rubbing Eddie's arm trying to warm him up a bit. Eddie nodded against Richie’s chest hugging him back just as tight. Richie looked down confused as Eddie would normal fight back about how he can go himself and that Richie didn’t need to go. 

“Eds? Everything okay?” Richie asked pulling back slightly to look at Eddie face. Eddie looked down and nodded. Richie frowned and hugged Eddie tighter knowing something was wrong, he felt that he had an idea but didn’t want to push at it right now. Richie leaned down and pressed a kiss to eddie cheek before smiling at him. “Well cutie you better get started on the popcorn, we dont want angry Bill sicked on us when he sees there isn't any popcorn! I’ll go grab you a sweater.”

Richie smiled at Eddie again before heading upstairs to his room. Richie’s wasn't exactly the cleanest right now. Clothes were thrown everywhere and his desk was a mess, one of the reasons he didn’t want Eddie coming up here. He knew Eds has seen it worse but still, he wanted it to be clean for his boyfriend. Richie grabbed the sweater he was wearing earlier that day, it was still warm so Eddie could warm up quicker. After a quick look around Richie decided to grab a blanket too, the one Eddie always takes during their sleepovers. 

Richie made his way back downstairs to the kitchen with the hoodie and blanket. Walking into the kitchen, Richie saw Eddie sitting on the counter next to the microwave, on his phone and swinging his legs. Richie smiled and walked over to the boy, when he got close enough he quickly took Eddie phone and pressed a kiss to Eddie surprised face.

“Jesus fucking Christ Richard-you scared the shit out of me holy fuck” Eddie said shocked and reached for his phone back, which Richie pulled away father and smiled at him.

“That’s what I do spaghetti! How's the popcorn sweet cheeks?” Richie is gonna smile and place Eddie’s phone, the hoodie, and blanket on the table behind him. Richie turned back to Eddie and smiled at him.Edie fake rolled his eyes trying not to smile as well.

“Not my name, and it is popping away” Eddie looks over at the microwave watching it pop. After a few minutes of rare silence between the two, Richie spoke up.

“You seemed upset during parts of the movie..”Richie said quietly, wrapping his arms around Eddie bringing him closer. Eddie rested his head on Richie shoulder facing away from Richie still looking at the microwave. From against him Richie felt more than heard Eddie small sigh.

“Was it that noticeable?” Eddie asked his voice small. Richie knew how much Eddie hated attention brought on him. He might be loud sometimes, and fight about sickness and diseases but that more stuff he is open about and the losers already know thats apart of Eddie being Eddie. But with things that make Eddie more uncomfortable, things that make him go quiet or deadly still. Things like Eddie parents. Eddie hates letting people know how much his mom can really get to him, or how much he misses his father. So with anything that could relate to either, Eddie tries to hide away from the attention so no one will find out. 

But for Richie, he already knows about all of it. Eddie has already let him in and Richie has heard the late night calls when Eddie tells him about everything. Richie learned to pick up on the smaller things so he could either changed the subject and draw attention to himself away from Eddie, or help Eddie. Here Richie picked help Eddie.

“No, none of the other losers noticed Eds you're good.. I noticed because I felt you tense up against me.. Do you wanna talk about it?” Richie brought a hand to Eddie hair and started to play with Eddie hair again, while the other hand rubbed at Eddie’s back.

“It stupid ‘Chee. I got upset over a stupid Disney movie for fucks sake!” Eddie raised his arms to hug onto Richie,sounding angry but Richie knew that it was more at himself then anything. Richie kissed Eddie head and let eddie take a minute to breath before talking again.

“It’s not stupid baby, it’s okat to get upset at something that hits too close for home.. What was it the song tone or her herself?” Richie asked listening for eddie breathing making sure he wasn't getting worked up into a panic attack.

“Both-both I guess.. She sounded like ma a lot, the tone, the way she was certain that keeping Rapunzel locked up with only her was best and just the whole mother knows best thing.. It sounded like Ma, especially with the lying about things to keep her home-it was too close and it felt like it was at me! Like mamma wrote it and made it to make me feel like it was me and her and that is what it felt like! The whole time during the first song! With the end of the first song with her hugging her mother and believing staying with mother is best? Just like how I used to be! How I still  _ AM  _ sometimes!’ Eddie said all of it with one breath and pulled away to look at Richie in the eye. Richie was about to respond when Eddie started again.

“Then with the second song! She finds her breaking the rules for a boy and yells about how she isn’t right and that the boy is using her for sure and she means nothing to him- nothing. It just hit too close to when she found out about us and grounded me and told me how I'm making mistakes and that you don't care and it's just a joke to you and the only person to truly love me is her! I just-...it was a lot unexpected” Eddie leans his head back onto Richie chest mumbling the last part. Richie signed and held Eddie tighter, of course he knew Sonia hated him. No surprise there and he knew how she told Eddie lies about their relationship to try to keep him under her control. Richie kissed his head and rest his head against Eddie’s.

“Well.. She is wrong and you know it. I love you Edward with my whole heart and I would give anything to make you happy! I’m sorry I didn’t warn you that it might upset you, I didn't realize until now how much you can relate to this story. But now that you watched it once you dont ever have to watch it again or listen to the songs again..Are you feeling any better?” Richie asked knowing sometimes Eddie just needed to rant and let someone else listen to what he's worrying about so he feel less alone with his worries.

Eddie nodded and mumbled a yes against Richie’s shoulder. Richie Hugged Eddie closer and for a few minutes they sat there together quietly listening to each other breathing and just relaxing. It wasn't till the microwave beeped that either one of them moved again.

“Hey ‘Chee?’ Eddie asked while Richie poured the popcorn into the bowles.

“Yeah Eds?”

“Thanks.”

“For what Edward?”

“Just.. listening and being a great boyfriend.I love you”

“I love you too baby. Now let's head back down stairs! I grabbed you the hoodie you asked for and a blanket!” Richie said smiling and leaned down to kiss Eddie head. 

“Thank you!” Eddie said smiling and pulled the hoodie over his head and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders,then slipping his phone into his pocket. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand that wasn't holding the bowl and they walked down the stairs together.

As they got closer down the stairs they could hear the losers blicking about a movie once again, Eddie and Richie looked at each other laughing quietly.

“Finally you two are back! Popcorn me please!” Stan called from his seat on the ground. Richie laughed and handed him the popcorn before kicking his arm lightly.

“At least it says please!” Richie teased before pulling Eddie down to cuddle back on the loveseat they were in before. The other losers laugh as Stan flipped Richie off still smiling along with the others.

“I p-p-picked high school m-musical 2, for the next m-m-movie and Stan and B-Bev say n-no, help me out vote them!” Bill called turning around to look at Richie and Eddie. The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

“I like that idea, I wanna watch it!” Eddie said laughing leaning into Richie.

“Hell Yeah! I’m gonna sing along!” Richie called happily with a mix of laugh and fake groans from the losers.

As the movie started Richie leaned over and kissed Eddie check before pulling eddie against his chest. Eddie looked up and smiled, completely relaxed.

“Hey Eds?”

“Hm?

“So..Can I be your Flynn Rider and save you from the tower?” 

“No you can be my Eugene Fitzherbert and save me though” Eddie smiled up at Richie as Richie looked down confused but with a smile.

“Aren’t they the same?” Richie asked.

“No..Eugene Fitzherbert is real with no need to hide behind a fake identity and I like that and I like the you that doesn't have to hide anymore.” Eddie smiled softly as Richie kissed him.

“How sweet Eds, Didn't know you could be so soft and cute cute cute!” Richie said squeezing Eddie cheeks as Eddie laughed and tried to push his hand away.

“Guys shhh! S-sharpay is t-t-talking!” Bill called from the floor as the rest of the losers laughed and smiled. Eddie kissed Richie cheek,before cuddling up and focusing on the movie. Richie watched his boyfriend and look around at their great group of friends and smiled.

Everything was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I need to change anything lmk!! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
